Love Unnoticed
by SaphSoul
Summary: SadoHime don't read if you don't like, thoughts and feelings, from fight with Grimmjow in Rescue Inoue Arc
1. Hime's Thoughts

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! This is a SadoHime Fic. Don't read it if you don't like it, I don't want people complaining to me about it. This is during the fight between Grimmjow and Ichigo during the rescue Orihime arc. Please enjoy it!

-Saph

* * *

_Kurosaki-kun, I've watched you since I entered High School. I watched you save me from my brother, all this time I have watched you. You're so far away, you are so much stronger then I am.When Kuchiki-san got taken to Soul Society, I couldn't do anything. I wanted to save her has much as you, but, but I couldn't do anything. When the arrancars invaded Karakura I couldn't do anything, I was the one being saved. Sado-kun got hurt telly me to run, and you got beat up because of me. Kurosaki-kun, I love you._

Orihime stared at the thing that stood in front of her. It was a monster, a snarling, insane monster.

"Kurosaki…kun…" Orihime watched the boy she loved turn into this beast that was trying to protect her. She knew that the thing wouldn't harm her, but she still felt afraid.

She felt like crying, just collapsing and crying, hoping the beast would disappear and the boy she loved and remembered would be there to pick her up.

Her knees started weakening, she would fall any second. She started to fall backwards.

Strong arms caught her. Orihime looked behind her; there was Sado-kun, looking worried.

"Orihime, are you alright?" He was truly concerned about her because she would never know; just as she loved Ichigo, he loved her.

In one fluid motion Sado had picked her up and was holding her. She cried into his shoulder.

"Right now Ichigo is fighting for you, you shouldn't be afraid. Look at him, without fear, without any hint of doubt." Sado whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, Itsygo is fighting for you. He's getting beated up for you. If you like Itsygo you should cheer for him." The little green-haired girl told her.

Orihime nodded. She asked Sado to put her down.

"Kurosaki-kun!!" She called to him with tears in her eyes. The black and gold eyes, so different from the brown ones she knew, turned to stare at her.

"You don't have to win, you don't even have to continue. Please, just…don't get hurt anymore…please…" She was really crying now, Kurosaki-kun already looked like he was going to fall, but he just smiled and resumed his fight with Grimmjow.

* * *

I'll be making more chapters, the next one will probably be from Sado's view.

-Saph


	2. Sado's thoughts

This is Chapter two of Love Unnoticed

This is Chapter two of Love Unnoticed. This one will be from Sado-kun's point of view. I got the idea for Sado's thoughts from Aqua Timez's Sen No Yoru Wo Koete it's just a really good song.

-Saph

* * *

Sado watched Orihime. He loved her, he wanted so badly to tell her how he felt; but she loved Ichigo. He had decided, that day before Soul Society when they were training together, that he would always protect her. He knew she loved Ichigo, so he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to force his one-sided love on her, not wanting to make her cry. He had told himself that day that he wanted to see her happy, smiling like she did before her brother died, even if it meant he would be heartbroken. Sado had always loved Orihime.

Sado watched the girl now, screaming, cheering for the boy she loved. He couldn't interfere, he didn't want to make her more upset then she already was.

As he saw her crying out to her love with tears streaming down her face he knew what he had to do. He wouldn't admit his feelings for her; he would continue to watch her from a distance. Always loving her, always protecting her, always hurting for a love that would continue to go unnoticed.

I want to be loved but you don't seem to love me. Even if I'm hurt, even if I'm burned I'll still love you.

Orihime continued to cry. She and Nel screamed out to Ichigo, telling him not to get hurt. _That's right, she loves Ichigo, I cannot interfere; I cannot force my love on her._

Sado walked away, leaving the princess to her own feelings. _Ichigo, you'd better protect her. Don't you dare make her cry. _

* * *

The battle was over; Ichigo had won. He came to Orihime now, drenched in sweat and blood but she didn't care, he still looked wonderful. He extended his hand indicating for her to take it. She reached out, happiness flooding every cell in her body at the chance of being able to touch her love.

"Eh? Where's Sado-kun?" Orihime pulled herself out of her lovey-dovey thoughts and thought about the man that helped her through trouble.

Sado was gone, disappeared without a trace. She cried. Although he never knew it, she did love him.

Trouble came all too soon. Nnoitra appeared and attacked. He was a maniac bent on destruction and murder. Ichigo had to go fight him; he left Orihime's side and drew his sword. Orihime was forced to watch the sad spectacle as her crush was obliterated. She wouldn't do a thing, yet again it was always her being saved.

* * *

Far off Sado felt his friend's reiatsu flare. Ichigo was fighting, but it wasn't Grimmjow, it was a different opponent, more powerful.

His first thought was that Orihime was in danger. He ran; back to the battle and the girl he loved.

* * *

Orihime was crying, she had seen enough, she broke down and cried.

Sado was at her side in an instant. He allowed her to cry on him, embraced her so she would not witness more of the devastating scene.

Sado was always there for her. Always there to catch her tears, to protect her, to save her. Right now she needed nothing more then that, and he was there. Sado was always there when she needed him, he cared for her.

She looked up at him, the man that had watched her silently from the day they met. It was only then that she saw he loved her. She leaned in close to him, so close that their lips were almost touching.

* * *

Yeah, sorry, I couldn't think of a good way to end this one. Please R&R!!

-Saph


End file.
